


Cappuccinos and Hot Coco

by poludeuces



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poludeuces/pseuds/poludeuces
Summary: Emil asks Michele out for coffee, and he actually says yes.





	

Emil would admit—he hadn’t thought that Michele would accept so quickly.

He had assumed that he would have to poke and pry, convince him that Sara did _not_ have to come along on the coffee date, and that ok, the term ‘date’ was more of a loose term and if he wanted he could call it a meet up, or a ‘hang with dudes’ or whatever his stupid mind would throw out when he got embarrassed and worried. And once he had gotten through all of that, he would have to find a time that worked for both of them but in the end, it wouldn’t work out for either of them and he would have to accept defeat.

“Yeah, I’m free whenever,” Michele answered, cutting through Emil’s train of thought. “I have a lot of time before the plane ride home.” He leaned his shoulder into the frame, his fingers curled around the door. Emil had originally expected him to have slammed it when he first saw him at 7 in the morning, but surprisingly, he looked almost happy to see him when he opened the door. 

_It’s probably because he’s still asleep,_ Emil thought, _there’s no other way he’d be interested in seeing me if it wasn’t that._

“Are you ok, Emil?” Michele asked, probably because by this point Emil had just been thinking to himself for a solid minute, “Are you really that speechless when you see me? I thought you were supposed to be charmer.” 

_Oh, fuck._

Thankfully, he wouldn’t be Emil Nekola if he could not quickly gather himself. “I’m fine,” he said, standing straight, “And if you’re free whenever, how about we just go now?” _Good, good, nice save._

“Oh, yeah, sure. Just one moment, let me throw on a jacket.” Michele ducked back into the hotel room. When he reappeared, he was wearing his Team Italy jacket and was stuffing his hotel key card into his pocket. 

He wasn’t wearing anything special—the Team Italy jacket Emil had seen him wear almost every day, a tight-fitting black long sleeve and some grey sweatpants—but for some reason he looked great. The disheveled hair and the tired eyes seemed to tie up the look Emil branded ‘tired and still better looking than you’. 

The walk to the coffee shop was quiet and uneventful—mostly because Emil was trying his best not to further embarrass himself, and Michele was still partly asleep. A couple of fans stopped them outside of the hotel, and they graciously gave out selfies and autographs. On the way, he checks his phone twice to see if Sara had texted him back yet— _but of course she didn’t the little---_

“This is the place, right?” 

Emil’s thoughts were interrupted as Michele suddenly came to a stop. Ahead of him stood a sweet little café nestled in Moscow, with deep red bricks and a dark green door. On the window sat the name of the coffee shop, with a drawing of a tiny mouse sitting inside of a teacup. It radiated warmth, and thankfully it was only a couple of minutes from the hotel—Emil had thought it was perfect. “Yep, that’s it.”

The shop was noisy as the two entered, Emil taking the lead while trying to dodge busy men and women stopping to grab a coffee before work. There were four people working behind the counter, two working cashier as the other two scrambled to create the fancy drinks the customers had ordered. Names called out into the room, and through all of the noise Emil could hear some jazz he was confident he had used in a performance before.

“What would you like?” Emil asked as they nestled their way into the line, “I don’t want to brag, but I’ve been practicing my Russian for this event, just in case.” That wasn’t one-hundred-percent true—he had mostly skimmed through his Russian-Czech dictionary on the plane. 

“So that you can flirt with any Russian girls while you’re here? Wow, you’re a lot more dedicated than I thought.” Again, that wasn’t one-hundred-percent true. If anything, if Emil had wanted to flirt with someone he was interested in, he’d have to check a different dictionary. “I’ll just get a cappuccino.” 

Emil almost floored it when Michele said his order, his Italian accent taking over. _By god, that was amazing._

When he arrived to the front of the line, he embarrassed himself tenfold by trying to order in Russian. It got so bad that they got one of the workers who spoke a little English to take his order, the whole process lengthening the line. Emil’s face was still beet red when the two of them settled into the corner of the coffee shop, away from the window just in case some fans wanted to spy in.

He suddenly felt a little childish compared to Michele as he compared their orders: Emil had settled for a hot chocolate, simply because it was too difficult for him to try to translate his usual long order. His fingers curled around the cup, wishing that the heat could make him evaporate out of here.

“You used this song right?” Michele asked, nodding up. 

“What?” Emil asked, wishing that the hot coco wasn’t still so hot so that he could hide his face by drinking some. Yet, it would certainly burn his tongue. _But maybe I could say that I couldn’t talk then, maybe that could work. Do they have hot chocolate in Italy? They must…_

“This was your free skate song in 2015 am I right? I was pretty sure I saw this one, you made the stupid decision in trying to fit all of your jumps in the second half and ended up missing most of them. I’m surprised you scored so high,” Michele explained, shaking his head as he lifted the cup to his lips and taking a sip.

For the first time in his life, Emil was jealous of a cup.

But besides that, how did Michele know that much? Did he research him? That could make sense, he had looked up everyone—including J. J’s silly album—before this cup to see who he was up against. Yet, that didn’t feel right, he said it as if he was watching it as it had happened. That didn’t make any sense though—he thought that Michele only met of him during this cup.

Emil blushed into his cup, chuckling to himself. “Yeah, you should have seen my coach. I really wanted to get first and decided to change the program without telling him,” he tapped his cup, “I was sure my career was over then.”

“I’m happy it wasn’t, it was a pleasure skating against you,” Michele smiled, a redness appearing on his cheeks. _Oh shit, is that a blush? No, it was to be the warmth of his cappuccino… but maybe?_

“Wait what, I’m confused,” Emil spoke his thoughts aloud. “Am I looking too much into this or?”

Michele rolled his eyes and smirked, “Sara was right—you are too obvious.” Emil’s mind was 0.3% away from exploding. “I almost didn’t believe her when she said that you were only trying to get close to her cause you had a crush on me. But she is a smart girl.”

Emil had a long text message ready for Sara when all of this was done—with some threats about how he would tell Mila about her crush on her. 

Michele’s wave in front of his face returned him back to the real world. “You don’t have to overthink this,” he said, “If you want this to just be a friendly hangout then it can be.”

“N-no, I, I would like the other option, if that’s ok,” Emil stammered out, his hands flying around as he spoke.

Suddenly, Michele grabbed his hands and put them down on the table, Michele’s hands over his. “That’s ok.”

\--

Unfortunately, Emil ended up talking too much and his hot chocolate got cold by the end of the date. But, he did end up figuring out what the cappuccino tasted like—maybe he would order it when he went to Italy. 

As he settled into the waiting chair at the airport, he finally got a text from Sala. 

Sala  
I see you finally did it! Nice!

Emil sighed and refrained from the death threats, simply replying:  
I’ll see you in a couple of months. Good luck tomorrow!

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got an AO3 simply because of this kinkmeme  
> Now that I don't have so much on my plate, I'll try to do as many fills in my likes that I can  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
